Fate
by j0yalici0us
Summary: Rory and Tristan have a big surprise comming threr way.


NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
SPOILERS- Rory and Tristan have a big surprise in store for them  
RATING -pg-13  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Stop!' Dean pushed Rory off.   
  
Rory was very confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm....Nothing..I mean.....We are in the middle of your school court."  
  
"Oh, can I get a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, get in."  
  
"Hang on let me get my books."   
  
They drove home and he dropped Rory off. He said he had to do a project in history and  
had to work tonight.  
  
"Lane!"   
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"RORY!"  
  
"Oh.....WHAT?"  
  
"He came to the...and then we kissed...and now!"  
  
"Oh MY God! He came to Chilton and you are back together!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the both yelled  
  
Lorelai herd this and came running down. "What wrong?"  
  
"Dean...and the chilton....kissing......and now!!!"  
  
"You are beck tougher!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Now it was all three. Lorelai left.  
  
"HE had to work on a history project."  
  
"Umm....no..."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I'm his history partner and there is no project. May be he said math or something...."  
  
"No, it was history. I got to go. Ill call you later."  
  
"K, Bye."  
  
Rory didn't get it.   
  
'Why would he lie?' She called his house and the voice of another man picked up.   
  
"Hey"  
  
"Um....who is this?"  
  
"Andy.....Oh maybe you are looking for Dean. Here he is."  
  
"K, Hi."  
  
"Rory? Hi."  
  
"History?"  
  
"Umm....Yeah. I mean Science!"  
  
"OK, I just wanted to tell you I am going in by my grandmothers tonight, all night, so  
don't try to call! Bye." Rory hung up. 'I know something is up'   
She walked over to Deans house. She herd his voice. She walked over and looked in the  
window. He saw him and some guys, Andy, watching TV. She was about to leave when  
she saw Andy lean in and.......KISSED him! And he kissed back!  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" She yelled. Which of course Dean herd and saw Rory.  
  
"Damn it!" He ran out the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!"  
  
"Ugh....Rory it isn't what it looks like...."  
  
"What I didn't just see you kissing another guy!?!!"  
  
"Um.....I ...."  
  
"Why did you get back together with me?"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"I find that a little hard to believe!"  
  
"Well, I am....kind of......BI."  
  
"Oh My.....Wow....i would not see that coming a week ago but now I can. Good Bye  
Dean......forever..."  
  
"Rory wait!"  
  
"NO! Don't call!"  
  
She didn't know what to do. She sat at her desk. The only thing she could do now was  
study she opened her book and saw a note.   
  
If you change your mind. Call me.  
Tristan  
  
'The concert is tonight.' She called Him.  
  
"Hello Du Gray House."  
  
"Um...Is Tristan there?"  
  
"Yes, master Tristan is in. May I ask whom requests his time?"  
  
"Lorelai...I mean Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Hang on ma'am."  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hi Tristan. Um.... Do you still want to go on that date?"  
  
"I thought you and...."  
  
"No, I found out something that would make it VERY hard for us to work out."  
  
"Well we still have time. I'll Pick you put in 1/2 hour. I'll leave now. k?"  
  
"Yeah, see yea."  
  
She got ready and he came.  
  
"Hello." He handed her a single rose.  
  
"Thank you sir." Her hair was up so she cut off the end and put it in He hair.  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
"Thank you." They got into the car and drove off  
  
"Can I ask why you changed you mind? Was it my good looks? You wouldn't stop think  
of me right?" He said with a smile.  
  
"No, but my Ex. would problem like them..."  
  
"Huh....."  
  
"He would like to be on this date with you ask much as I would."  
  
"Ohh.....wow....that sucks."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can you do?"  
  
"Have a great time with me tonight. Crap, I forgot the tickets....Looks like we are going  
to make a pit stop."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They pulled up at the Du Gray house  
  
"You can wait here or do you want to come in?"  
  
"I'll come in."  
  
They walked into Tristans house.  
  
"Hey there little brother. Which girl is this?"  
  
"Hello Jocelyn. This is Rory."  
  
"Hello Rory. I am Tristans older sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"And where will you two be going?"  
  
"None of you-"  
  
"The P.J. Harvey concert."  
  
"In those clothes?!?!"  
  
"Jocelyn!" Tristan was surprised  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Huh?" Rory didn't get it  
  
"I am going to give you a 'Concert Look' Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"We'll be back in like 20 min..."  
  
"Umm. O.K..."  
  
She gave Rory new clothes and make-up. She gave her a black leather skirt and a  
strapless blue shirt. Her eyes were very dramatic and her lips were crimson. Here hair  
was too nice looking. Jocelyn took it down and made a bun with hair flying out and in the  
center was the rose.  
  
"Now that what you go to a concert looking like."  
  
"Wow." Rory never ever dressed like this, but who cares. "Thanks, I'll get the clothes  
back to you after the concert."  
  
"NO! I want to go buy new ones. Keep Um."  
  
"No, I couldn't"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
'OK, Thanks"  
  
She walked down stairs and saw Tristan. His eyes were never so big.  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
She smiled and bit her lip. "like it?"  
  
"It is Different."  
  
"To say the least."  
  
"Hey we got to go."  
  
They went to the concert and had a great time. They were both hungry but it was took  
late to go out so they went to Tristans house. Jocelyn had left on a date and his parents  
where both God knows where.   
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well,.....I got it...." He pulled out a container. "This is the best ice cream you will ever  
have!"  
  
"Ok, what flavor?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"yum..."  
  
"It is so good!"  
  
"I thought you would like it."  
  
Tristan started to talk but Rory didn't listen. She just thought that for once in her life she  
would do something and not think about it. He was a nice guy and she liked him. She  
wasn't going to think any more about it. She grabbed him and kissed him. She kissed him  
all the way up to his room. She tore off his shirt and threw hers off.   
  
"Hang on...what's going on."  
  
"Hun if you need me to answer that then you need help." She pushed him on to the bed.  
She took off his pants and hers.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes,..."  
  
"Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Better then ever."  
  
"So what is making you do this?"  
  
"I want it! And I know you are going to go all nice and say wait or are you sure. Just let  
me live dangerously."  
  
Tristan was shocked but who was he to disobey. Rory felt like a different person.   
  
He did as he was told.  
  
The next morning Rory woke up. She looked around and remember what had happened.  
She got up and if hurt. She tried to get out of bed and screamed a little  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Tristan woke up. "Oh God, are you O.K." He feared that she would hate him.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine. Can I use your shower?"  
  
"Yeah right there, the towels are in the closet." She took the sheet with her. Tristan still  
couldn't believe he had just had sex with her. He wasn't sure what had come over her but  
he liked it.  
  
He told the maid to make some coffee. And Rory got out in a towel from the bath room.   
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Um...." Tristan was just in his pants. "I really don't know. But here." He handed her a  
bath robe. "Use this until you can find them."  
  
They both looked in the room. The skirt was under the bed, her underwear was in the  
plant by the window and the shirt, somehow got in the hall. She got dressed and went  
down stairs.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked  
  
"Sore...."  
  
"I mean emotionally."  
  
"Oh....surprising good. I Have never done anything like that before. It felt great to be a  
'wild child'. Now I know why my Mom lived this way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, she lived allot like you. In a big house, with money, but her parents didn't get her  
at all. So she did things I was one of them....She got pregnet at 16."  
  
"But I mean I know that she loves you and you are always talking about how great thing  
are. She must be happy."   
  
"She is, but I thinks she wishes she waited."  
  
"Well, you never know what life will bring up."  
  
He smiled at her. She knew his wasn't talking about her Mom any more, but about them.  
And he was right Rory did like him. She decided that she would live differently She was  
still going to get good grades and such, but everything else would be different.  
  
They dated through high school and there first year at Harvard was almost over."  
  
"I Love you. You know that right?" Tristan looked at Rory. They had just made love. And  
were lying in bed  
  
"Yeah, same for me."   
  
"We have to go back home tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want too. I mean I want to see my Mom but there is just something..."  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello?" rory answer the phone  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to go to the doctor today. Remember"  
  
"Crap...when?"  
  
"I'll come now and get you."  
  
"I can drive you..." Tristan told her  
  
"Mom, Don't worry Tristan is going to take me."  
  
"OK. Love you."  
  
They got ready and went to the doctors. Rory went in and Tristan waited.  
  
"Now, Ms. Gilmore. You are going to need to go to the gynecologist soon." The doctor  
looked at the papers  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Well, they can give a time when the baby is going to be born."  
  
"BABY?"  
  
"I thought you knew? Rory, your pregnet."  
  
"Oh my God."   
  
"I'm sorry I thought you all ready knew. I mean you are about 2 months pregnet."  
  
"Oh God. Can I come back later, I have to tell Tristan?"  
  
"Oh course."  
  
She walked out. "How did it go?" He looked at her.   
  
"Rory are OK?"  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tristan we have to talk...." They went to the car and drove to the beach.  
  
"Um.....I love you. But what I have to say is going to change both our lives forever."  
  
"What."  
  
She took a breath."I'm pregnet..."  
  
He was in shock. "You mean...I going to be a father?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, then I will have to do this a week early."  
  
"Huh?" He pulled out a ring.  
  
"Rory I was going to ask you to marry on our 4 year anerversery. But I'll do it now. Rory  
Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Tristan....YES!"  
  
They told everyone but the happy news with the sad news even everything out, kinda.  
Rory stayed in school till the baby was born and then took a 'mothers' program and  
graduated Harvard in the top 10% of her class. Tristan graduated early and was a top  
lower. There baby was a boy.   
  
Rory and Tristan were lying in bed again.   
  
"You know I was thinking. If Dean wasn't BI and you hadn't gotten those tickets we  
would not have this beautiful boy we do now." She looked at him  
  
"I know..I thank God every day for you and little Christopher."  
  
She smiled and kissed her husband.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?" Tristan answered  
  
"Hey Tristan is Rory there?"  
  
"Yeah sure Paris right here." He handed her the phone  
  
"Hey there!" Rory said  
  
"Hey. How's Chris?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Can we get tougher later? Mike and Chris can play, we can talk and our husbands can  
watch the football game."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Tristan would like to see Sean. You can all come over now if you like?"  
  
"We're on our way!"  
  
"Hey Hun, They are coming over tonight."  
  
"That's fine but I thought Lane, You Mom and Luke were coming to night?"  
  
"Looks like we got a full house. I love you!" She kissed him and got up to get things  
ready.  
  
Tristan laid there and thought about how perfect his life turned out to be.   
  
'I just wish we had a bigger family.' He got up to  
  
Every was there and eating dinner. Rory stood up.  
  
"I have an announcement. No one here, not even my wonderful husband know this....."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are going to have another baby!"  
  
"Are you serious!" Tristan asked  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh I love you!" He hugged her  
  
"Well, Rory Luke and I have something to say too."  
  
"Looks like Your going to have a sister!!"  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
That night was perfect. They all lived happy lives.  
  



End file.
